For flexible control of the power delivery, there have already been proposals for scalable munitions system concepts, the compact ignition system of which combines two ignition circuits and two pyrotechnic outputs, which may be linked with a timing control. Consequently, various active modes can be realized, from controlled deflagration as the minimum effect through time-delayed, combined reaction mechanisms as intermediate effects to classic detonation with the maximum effect. This spatial combination of deflagrator and detonator in a compact ignition system provides numerous practical and operational advantages.
There are already known sensors that can sense and evaluate the progression of a deflagration front in the explosive charge of such a munitions system. DE 10 2012 006 044 B3 describes such a method and a device suitable for it, with the aid of which, after the initiation of a deflagration of the explosive charge, the ignition time of a further ignition chain can also be determined.
Use of such a munitions system means that the ignition system has to meet specific requirements in order to ensure with high functional reliability when choosing a subdetonative mode of action that at least the explosive charge does not undergo a stronger reaction than that chosen. This is the case for example if the deflagrator ignition circuit fails or, for other reasons, the initiation of the deflagration reaction does not take place and the time-delayed detonator ignition circuit initiates the detonative reaction of the explosive charge. This would then lead to the maximum power delivery, or at least to a greater power delivery than is intended. This would have the consequence that some troops in the vicinity would be put at risk or there would be unintentional collateral damage to noncombatants or buildings.
Less critical here are cases in which the detonator ignition circuit fails, which has a minimal effect, or if both ignition circuits fail. While the first case is likely to be acceptable from an operational viewpoint, the latter case results in an explosive charge that is left unexploded. In order to minimize the probability of such an event occurring, allowance has been made for this in the past by the design of the ignition system and appropriate choice of components. Moreover, in principle this should be preferred in practice, rather than a higher power delivery than intended.